Outcome Of Life
by BeanTheBean
Summary: The residents of Leafton don't really have jobs. They just walk around all day, just doing what they're doing... but one resident, Chevre, who really needs some extra cash decides to try something new and gain herself a new job. With her incredible math skills, how hard can her new job be? Just as long as she doesn't find out about the dark secret...


Walking out of Re-Tail one fine sunny morning, Harry was carrying two sacks of 10,000 bells. He had spent the entire morning shaking down all the tree's around town. He had suffered a large onslaught of bee stings, and tons of falling furniture. Harry had questioned the fact of why there was furniture in the trees, but he didn't need proof to understand that this town was screwed up royally. Loving and enjoying every moment of the lovely sunny day, Harry began to smile as he walked through the grass back to his sleeping bag. On his way, he saw a tree he didn't recognize. "Oh geez!" Harry said in a playful tone. "Looks like I missed one of the trees." Harry put the sacks of bells back into his pocket and walked right up to the tree. Still smiling like crazy over the wonderful day he was having, Harry proceed to happily shake the tree. His smile turned into a frown when THUNK! A white goat with wide blue eyes and freckles fell right out of the tree! She had a lock of brown hair and two yellow horns, and she was holding a notebook. "YIPES!" she screamed and quickly got off of Harry. Harry laid on the ground, his face eating a pile of dirt. "I...You… I'm so sorry!" she cried. "N-no one comes by this tree s-so I thought I'd make it m-my little hide away, la baa." Harry poked his head up. "Well, I mean, I suppose I could understand…" he said. "This tree _is_ the farthest tree from… anywhere… also now that I look at it better, this tree is… um… old, ugly and rotten! Ew." Harry got fully up from the ground. "Yes… well…" the goat began. "It's really the only place I can do my work in peace." "Tell me about it." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "There IS NO PEACE… um… what are you working on?" The goat's face turned bright red. Looking back down at her notebook she hesitated. "Heh, it's nothing." She mumbled. Blushing harder, Harry got more curious. "Well, I was trying to be a good mayor and what not…" he said as he began to walk away. The goat perked up. "W-wait! That's right! You're the new mayor!" she said joyfully. "Here! Anything for you mayor… b-but don't judge." she handed him the notebook. With a grin, Harry flipped through it, expecting something exciting.

3(x-5.2)+7.8=14

3(x-5.2)+7.8-7.8=14-7.8

3(x-5.2)=6.2

3(x-5.2)/3=6.2/3x-5.2=2.0666x =5.2+2.0666

=7.2666

Not just the first page had this, but all the pages in the book were filled with super hard mathematical equations. Harry closed the notebook and looked at the goat. She was blushing super red now, and her eyes were shut tight. "This…" Harry began. "Is INCREDIBLE! I have never even _SEEN_ equations like this! Good work… um…" Harry presented his hand towards the goat who opened one eye. "C-Chevre." the goat said. "And thank you for the kind reaction." Harry handed the book right back to Chevre. "I've always had a talent for things equations like these." she shyly said. "I'll say!" Harry began. "These are so good, I bet you work at some kind of high paying job, eh?" "Oh… um…" Chevre began to blush again. "I...I don't really have a job… no one in this village does really…" "Yeah, buncha lousy flea infested lazy residents we got here…" Harry mumbled under his breath. "But my house loan still isn't paid off, and pretty soon, Tom Nook is going to send his army of squirrels with their barbed wire baseball bats to my front door…" Chevre sighed. Harry chuckled but stopped to think if she was kidding or not. "Well, I'm sure SOME place will hire ya!" Harry said enthusiastically! "Let's take a look at the bulletin board, shall we?" Harry grabbed Chevre's hand, which made her blush again, and the both walked over to the bulletin board. Harry quickly scanned over the board. "Let's see… deal at the Super T&T, Fireworks show soon, Bug off cancelled due to rumors about an approaching apocalyptic wave, "my illegal website is now posted", body still missing… hmmm… oh hey!" Harry ripped off a note. "Wanted calculator who can calculate creates of Animal Sloshin brand soda at the local Animal Sloshin factory! The pay is 15,000 a week!" Chevre took the note from the grinning Harry and looked at it for a moment. "I'll do it!" she cried with determination. She looked back at Harry. "Y-you've made me happy! Y-you really are a good new mayor!" she smiled and blushed as she ran back to her house to get prepared. Harry watched her disappear and felt something he never felt before… Pride. He was finally being appreciated for being a mayor! Nothing could ruin his moment… except for the fact that two dogs dressed in police uniforms started to beat him to the ground with wooden pikes. "HOW _DARE_ YOU RIP A NOTE OFF THE BOARD!" one of them screamed as he pounded Harry into ground. "THEY ARE NOT TO BE TORN OFF!" the other one shouted. "I DIDN'T KNOW!" Harry yelled, his mouth filling up with gravel. After a good 15 minutes of beating, the two dogs both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him away! "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry.

Chevre looked outside her window the next morning to expect the sun to shine on her first day at work. It didn't. But that wouldn't ruin her day, she kept on humming happy tunes to herself as she stepped out the door. She waited at the train station, and thought to herself _so this is what Monday's feel like having to go to work…_ she smiled. The cold air brushing past her, the distant sound of the train, the feeling of getting something done with your life, it was all there in that moment for Chevre. The train arrived from the right of the station. "Don't the trains usually come from the left?" Asked Chevre to Porter who was reading a newspaper. "Not since _SOMEONE_ complained about the faulty tracks." Porter said, too drawn into his newspaper to look up from it. Stepping onto the train, Chevre took a seat by the window and stared out into the world. "This is really happening!" she said to herself. "I'm getting a job doing the thing I love! Plus, I might even get some free, or at least a discount, on Animal Sloshin! I'm addicted to the stuff!" Licking her lips, Chevre sat in her seat waiting for her to arrive at the factory so the fun could begin!

The desk she sat at was so close to the machines that were producing Animal Sloshin, she could hardly concentrate. With all the squeaking and clattering sounds they made, Chevre wondered how anyone got any work done around here. She didn't want to be rude to her new boss by asking him for a new place for her to work better just yet. She thought if she worked really hard for the next 5 years, she would have the ability to ask him. Her boss was a brown dog with white paws. He was the main manager for this particular factory. "Are you getting any work done?" He asked Chevre who was sorting papers. "Erm, yes Mr. Mac sir!" she quickly responded. "Good." Mac said. "I'm sure you'll get used to this o'l place in no time…" chuckled Mac as he walked off. "I'm sure of it…" Chevre tried to say in a happy tone. But Chevre never got used to it. Three days went by after her first day at her new job and each day she could of swore they turned up the noise of the machines. Each day she would tell herself that she would get used to it, just like Mac said, but no. The next day was the Saturday, and Chevre sat quietly in her little tree hideaway, scribbling down equations. "Like I said before…" Chevre grumbled. "This tree is the only peaceful spot I got in this town." Suddenly, she heard a CRACK! And just like that, the entire tree had fallen. The wood had gotten so rotten that the tree's balance gave out and it collapsed under its own weight. Chevre lay unharmed on the broken trunk of her only secret hideaway. Tears began to fill up in her eyes as she curled up into a ball and cried. After her crying moment had passed, she picked up her notebook and flung it at a nearby tree in rage. The tree exploded. She moped all the way over to town hall. "Hello Isabelle…" Chevre groaned. "Why Chevre!" Isabelle said in a worrying tone. "What's wrong?" Chevre tried to hold back tears. "I...I just need to speak to the mayor for a second…" Chevre trembled. "He's busy serving his 15 days in court trial due to 'Unacceptable Ripping Of A Note'" Isabelle said, her head hung.

"Mr. Harry, did you or did you not, extensively rip off a note from your local bulletin board?" asked a judge in the courtroom of law. "Yes, but I was unaware!" shouted Harry. "As mayor, you shouldn't have been 'Unaware!'" the judge said as he snapped his fingers to release another round of beating upon Harry by the two police dogs. "FOR REAL HERE!?" Harry screamed.

"I don't know if I like my job…" Chevre mumbled to Isabelle. "Well, always stick to a job you can enjoy…" Isabelle said, trying to cheer up Chevre. "I enjoy what I'm doing, but not my working environment…" Chevre sighed. "Your boss won't let you switch it up?" asked Isabelle. Chevre nodded her head. "Yeah, once I asked our old mayor Tortimer if I could work outside to smell the fresh air. It was great until I realized that our CAT machine kept on distracting me with its noises. Also, have you seen it recently?" Chevre shook her head. "I guess the lesson is just be glad where you are…" Isabelle shrugged. "Well this info sure has… helped, thank you…" Chevre smiled. Turning away, she walked back home.

It was almost time for Chevre to head home the next Monday. She had just had an interesting day of sorting papers, calculating Animal Sloshin, and banging on the machines with a pipe wrench. "Lock up tonight, will ya?" asked mac. He tossed Chevre the odd smelling keys and walked away. Chevre happily shut off the machine and began to lock up. She then climbed carefully on top of the machine where the grinder machine was, to turn it off manually. "Why would a soda machine require a massive grinding machine?" Chevre asked herself. "Only to grind the finest animals with…" Chevre spun around. Mac was right in front of her, blocking her only exit down the stairs. "Oh yes, we've had only the finest employees grinded up to complete our secret Animal Sloshin soda recipe. And for being such an excellent employ, you my dear…" he evilly chuckled. "You will get to be in this week's line of soda!" Chevre's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you don't mean Animal Sloshin is made with… ANIMALS THEMSELF!?" "Duh!" Mac taunted. "It's IN the name! Now, are you gettin in, or am I forcin ya?" Mac snapped a piece of the nearby railing off. Chevre stood there, not even moving. She wasn't scared, she was smiling. Mac took a swung at her and as if it were perfectly scripted, Chevre leaped right over Mac. "Wha!?" he puzzled. "HOW!?" "Let's just say…" Chevre said, standing smug at the bottom of the machine. "You should work on your MATH SKILLS!" chuckling, she ran out of the building as fast as she could, leaving the dark secret truth behind her.

It had been five days since Chevre had experienced the terrifying truth. Harry had been released early due to his "government position benefit." The two sat on the porch of Chevre's house. "I'm really sorry about your hideaway…" Harry patted Chevre on the back. "I'm just glad where I am…" Chevre smiled, blushing a bit. "I can't believe you're boss swung a piece of railing at you just because you wanted to move to a different area…" Chevre nervously chuckled. "How did you escape?" "Mac's rail was 3.5 inches," Chevre began. "And I was 4 feet away so when Mac-" "Oh I see…" Harry interrupted. "You used math…" Chevre flicked Harry playfully. "That's right, math!" Chevre said proudly. "Well too bad about your job…" Harry said, taking two cans of Animal Sloshin out of his pocket. "I've developed a love for this soda…" Harry opened the can. The sudden click and steam from the top made Chevre shudder. Harry took a sip. " Here you are!" he held out the other can to Chevre. She instantly smacked it onto the grass. Harry frowned at her. "Oops… r-reactions… I suppose…" she nervously shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes and took another sip. Chevre just stared at the can on the ground… a single tear fell from her eye...

It is July 29, only 6 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake...


End file.
